Periménontas
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Ini adalah satu malam yang dingin di bulan November. Malam di mana orang-orang normal menghabiskannya dengan bermanja-manja di dalam kamar yang mengandung penghangat ruangan. Dan orang yang tengah kutunggu saat ini jelaslah tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan orang normal tersebut./"Kau mnungguku lagi,"/"Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan,"/Lay EXO feat OC
1. Miyon Side

**Periménontas**

_by Invea_

* * *

Manik-manik mataku menatap lekat pintu gedung yang tinggi menjulang itu. Udara semakin bertambah dingin dan langit malam tampak semakin kelam. Sesekali kabut tipis turut keluar saat aku—yang entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya—menghembuskan napasku. Tanganku sudah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu menggigil di balik saku jaket hangatku.

Ini adalah satu malam yang dingin di bulan November. Malam di mana orang-orang normal menghabiskannya dengan bermanja-manja di dalam kamar yang mengandung penghangat ruangan. Dan orang yang tengah kutunggu saat ini jelaslah tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan orang normal tersebut—termasuk aku.

Rasa lelah mulai menggelayuti kedua kakiku saat bola mata cokelatku menatap sosok orang yang telah membuatku bertahan berdiri di tempat ini. Tak tergambar rasa senangku melihatnya keluar gedung dengan jaket tebal hitamnya. Aku dengan segera menghampirinya—seperti yang biasa kulakukan.

"Kau menungguku lagi," ujarnya sedikit mengeluh. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kau tidak suka aku menunggumu?" tanyaku kesal. Dia menghela napasnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit," sahutnya. Aku hanya menggigit bibir. Dia memang selalu seperti ini. Sangat baik.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena menunggumu," bantahku. Dia lagi-lagi menghela napasnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengangkat bahu, membuka ponselku, melihat angka yang tertera di sana sebelum menjawab,"Mungkin sekitar enam sampai tujuh jam,"

"Berhentilah menungguku seperti itu, apalagi di musim sedingin ini. Kau bisa mati terkena _hypotermia_," serunya. Aku langsung menatap lekat wajahnya.

"Tapi aku masih hidup sampai saat ini bukan?" sahutku dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," keluhnya.

"Kau juga begitu,"

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" perintahnya. Aku kemudian mengeluarkan kedua tanganku dan menghulurkannya. Dengan lembut ia lalu menyentuhnya.

"_See_? Tanganmu sampai membeku seperti ini. Kau kedinginan," serunya kemudian.

"Dan kau kelelahan," balasku. Dia menghela napas—kali ini helaan menyerah. Digenggamnya tangan kananku dan kakinya mulai berjalan. Refleks, kakiku mengikutinya.

"Kita harus membeli sarung tangan untukmu," gumamnya.

...

"Kau menungguku lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku.

Aku berbalik tanya,"Menurutmu?" Dia menghela napas frustasi.

"Kau menungguku," jawabnya dengan helaan. Dan aku hanya menatap wajahnya dengan senyuman.

"Dengarkan aku, Miyon. Kau harus berhenti menungguku. Bagaimana jika ada orang-orang yang tidak baik mengganggumu?" serunya.

"Demi Tuhan, Zhang Yixing! Kau melihat sendiri kan sudah nyaris dua tahun aku menunggumu seperti ini, tapi tidak pernah ada hal buruk apapun terjadi padaku saat menunggumu,"

"Han Miyon! Berhenti bersikap keras kepala!" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau pun berhenti melakukannya!"

Pemuda di hadapanku ini langsung memelukku—lembut. Ia menggumam kecil di telingaku,"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Aku membalas pelan bisikannya,"Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu saat menungguku, aku adalah orang yang paling merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab untuk itu," ujarnya lembut. Buliran air mata yang sempat menumpuk di mataku pun kini mulai berhamburan mengalir keluar.

"Dan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu saat berlatih, aku pun akan turut merasa sakit dan sedih," gumamku. Dia menghela napas dan kembali memelukku. Ditempelkannya dahunya di pucuk kepalaku. Tangan kanannya dengan lembut mengusap kepalaku.

...

"Lagi-lagi kau menungguku," keluhnya melihat sosokku yang berdiri dua puluh meter dari tempat _trainee_-nya.

"Ini sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaan," balasku seraya tersenyum. Kami mulai berjalan bersama, menapaki trotoar. Lalu lintas Seoul malam itu tampak lebih sepi dibanding kemarin malam.

"Mulai besok, berhentilah menungguku," ujarnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kau tidak pernah bosan mengatakan itu padaku," seruku.

"Dan kau tidak pernah bosan selalu membantahku," timpalnya. Aku tertawa.

"Nah, kau pun tahu sendiri seperti apa aku. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya kau menghentikanku," sahutku. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik salah satu lenganku. Aku langsung menatap matanya yang sayu. Ya Tuhan, lihat dirinya sekarang, tampak semakin kurus dibandingkan tiga tahun lalu saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul.

"_Training _akan mulai bertambah berat. Besok, aku mungkin akan pulang lebih larut dari malam ini. Aku khawatir jika kau menungguku," terangnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kedua kakiku yang juga kumainkan.

"Han Miyon!" Dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Kau mendengarku?"

"Kumohon, Yixing, menyerahlah," pintaku dengan suara pelan. Dia kemudian menaikkan daguku dengan tangan kanannya—membuatku mau tak mau kini memandang wajah. Ia lalu tersenyum. Lesung pipinya tersungging manis di sana.

"Jika aku menyerah di titik ini, tiga tahun yang telah kulalui akan sia-sia," ujarnya.

"Tapi, mau sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau mengorbankan tubuhmu untuk suatu debut yang tidak jelas kapan datangnya?" seruku. Dia menghela napas sejenak.

"Saat itu akan datang, aku percaya itu. Saat ini mungkin bukanlah waktunya. Mungkin aku memang kurang siap untuk debut. Mungkin memang aku kurang bekerja keras untuk itu."

"Kurang bekerja keras kau bilang? Demi Tuhan, Zhang Yixing, lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau begitu kurus! Wajahmu yang sayu itu semakin pucat semenjak satu tahun terakhir. Belum lagi cedera-cedera yang kau bawa di beberapa kesempatan. Kau masih mengatakan dirimu kurang bekerja keras?!" Aku membentaknya. Air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha aku tahan pada akhirnya membuncah keluar. Dia lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya—membuat wajahku benar-benar sejajar bertatapan dengan wajahnya. Kedua ibu jari tangannya kemudian menghapus air yang mengalir dari mataku.

"Di sana, masih ada orang yang bekerja keras jauh lebih lama dari diriku, namun masih belum juga debut. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan aku lebih bekerja keras daripada mereka dan lebih berhak debut dibanding mereka? Itu tidak adil bagi mereka,"

"Lantas, bagaimana pula dengan orang yang baru menjadi _trainee _beberapa bulan namun debut mendahuluimu, bukankah itu tidak adil pula untukmu?"

"Hmm, mungkin itu karena mereka memiliki kemampuan yang jauh di atasku,"

"Yixing, semua orang tahu kau sangat berbakat. Kau sangat jenius di bidang seni. Kau memiliki titi nada sempurna, kau pandai memainkan beberapa alat musik, suaramu saat menyanyi juga tidak terlalu buruk. Kau pandai _dance, _membuat lagu, menggambar, apalagi yang kurang darimu?"

Dia kemudian mengusap kepalaku dengan tengan kanannya. Sementara itu, tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie _merah marunnya.

Setelah puas mengacak-acak rambutku, dia kemudian memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku _hoodie _yang satunya. Kemudian menatap langit malam dengan senyum manisnya.

"Di luar sana, ada banyak orang yang jauh lebih hebat dari diriku. Aku mengerti kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri,"

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Baiklah, boleh kupinjam kunci apartemenmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah cepat, keluarkan saja! Aku akan langsung mengembalikannya setelah kau memperlihatkannya,"

Dia tampak mengangkat bahu sejenak kemudian mulai meraba saku _hoodie-_nya. Tak lama, kedua tangannya mulai sibuk dengan saku celananya. Satu menit kemudian, dia mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Aku menghela napas, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mungkin tengah dicarinya tersebut—tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku menemukan ini menggantung di pintu apartemenmu tadi pagi. _See_? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu jika kau masih seperti ini?"

Dia lalu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengaku, aku memang membutuhkan asisten untuk mengatasi penyakit lupaku,"

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan bukan aku menjadi asisten pribadimu?"

"Sebenarnya kau asisten yang handal. Benar-benar sangat bisa kuandalkan. Akan tetapi—"

Pada awalnya aku sudah tersenyum puas mendengar pujiannya itu, sampai dia menjeda kalimatnya. Sontak aku lantas memiringkan kepalaku.

"Tapi?"

"Jika itu berarti kau akan menungguku sepanjang malam, aku sangat keberatan,"

"Yixing, _please_! Kau tahu sendiri bukan alasan di balik semua yang aku lakukan itu?"

"Aku sangat mengerti itu. Karena alasan yang sama itulah, aku menghentikanmu,"

Kami lalu terdiam. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin malam yang membuat dedaunan sedikit bergemerisik.

"Aku mengerti kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, di sana aku menemukan orang-orang yang menjagaku. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi," ujarnya memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, kau lebih merasa nyaman bersama mereka dibandingkan denganku yang sudah tujuh tahun mengenalmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Dengar, Miyon, jika aku menuruti egoku, tentu aku tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi aku memilih untuk mengikuti perasaanku. Selama kau ada di sini, kau akan selalu mengkhawatirkanku dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktumu sedari pukul tiga sore untuk menungguku dengan berdiri dua puluh meter dari gedung _trainee_-ku. Dan itu jelas membuatku sangat khawatir akan dirimu. Karenanya aku mohon, hentikan melukai dirimu seperti ini,"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau yang melukai dirimu, bukan aku,"

"Miyon, aku tahu persis kau selalu menempelkan plester koyo di kakimu. Berdiri menanti selama enam atau tujuh jam bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah,"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Itu, tidak, aku—"

"Pulanglah ke Changsa!" potongnya pelan. Aku tersentak mendengarnya.

"Apa tadi katamu?"

"Kumohon, pulanglah ke Changsa," pintanya lagi. Aku menghela napas. Dia tertunduk sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya,"Jika tidak, kita hanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain,"

"Yixing,"

Kedua bola mata kami saling bertatapan. Aku mencoba untuk menyelam ke dalamnya.

"Miyon, _please_, oke?"

Aku menghela napas—lagi.

"Satu tahun,"

"_Ne_?"

"Jika dalam satu tahun tidak ada kejelasan kapan kau akan debut, aku akan kembali lagi menunggumu di tempat biasa. _Araseo_?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Kau mau aku pulang atau tidak?"

Dia menghela napas. Menyerah dengan keras kepalaku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kapan kau akan pulang?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. _Kapan ya_?

"Menurutmu sebaiknya kapan?" tanyaku. Dia tampak memasang wajah berpura-pura berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab,"Besok. Paling lambat besok sore,"

"_Aigo_, kau benar-benar mengharapkan aku pergi, _huh_?" seruku seraya menjewer keras telinganya.

"Aaa, _appo_! _Appo_! _Appo_!" ringisnya. Aku kemudian melepaskan jeweranku dan memandangnya kesal. Dia langsung mengusap-usap telinganya yang tampak memerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang besok sore. Jangan merindukanku, oke?" seruku seraya langsung berjalan mendahuluinya. Sesaat kemudian, kudengar ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menyamakan langkah di sebelahku.

"Kenapa jangan?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Bagus sekali pertanyaanmu, Zhang Yixing. Kau membuat pipiku bersemu kemerahan sekarang.

"_Pabo_!"

"_Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_?"

"Zhang Yixing, _pabo_!"

"_Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_?"

...

_Hah_! Ini entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya aku menghela napas. Aku menatap papan pengumuman keberangkatan menuju Changsa. Masih ada sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Aku masih terduduk di ruang tunggu.

Aku kemudian membuka layar ponselku. Hanya _wallpaper _yang tertera di sana tanpa ada pemberitahuan apapun. _Sigh_, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku sejak kejadian semalam.

Aku kemudian berdiri dan menarik koperku. Tepat sekitar setelah kakiku lima kali melangkah, aku mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku.

"Han Miyon!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat dia berlari terengah-engah menghampiriku. Ia sempat terbungkuk sejenak seraya mengatur napasnya.

"Yixing, bagaimana bisa kau—? Ya Tuhan, bukankah kau seharusnya masih berlatih?"

"Aku membolos," jawabnya dengan lugu seperti biasa.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku bolos latihan,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan pulang hari ini. Masa aku tidak mengantarmu," ujarnya seraya terkekeh pelan. Aku tertunduk.

"_Gomawo_,"

"Ah, nanti kalau kau sudah tiba di Changsa, aku titip salam untuk ayah-ibu dan kakek-nenekku, ya. Dan bisakah sesekali kau mengunjungi kakek-nenekku di sana? Kurasa dibandingkan aku, mereka lebih membutuhkan asisten handal sepertimu," pesannya.

"Tentu, jika perlu, setiap hari aku akan mengirimu foto mereka. Aku akan langsung menghubungimu jika aku sudah tiba di sana," ujarku.

Mendengar perkataanku, dia hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil. Sebuah tindakan yang terang saja membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"_Wae_?" tanyaku.

"Mengenai ponsel, aku lupa _password_ nya. Karenanya, aku bergegas kemari saat aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena aku lupa _password _ponselku," jawabnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, alasan sebenarnya kau membolos karena ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Bukan karena aku akan pulang?" keluhku. Dia hanya kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjam ponsel temanmu saja kalau seperti itu?" lanjutku. Dia langsung tersontak mendengarnya.

"Ah, benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan ya tadi?" timpalnya kemudian. Aku langsug mengerucutkan bibirku. Dengan segera, aku langsung menjewer telinga kanannya.

"Ahaha, _appo_! _Mianhe_, Miyon. Aku hanya bercanda. Dari awal aku memang berniat mengantarmu kok," serunya kemudian. Akupun kemudian melepaskan jeweranku. Dia lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepalaku.

Tak lama, terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan menuju Changsa tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi. Aku menolehnya pelan.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menunggu di pesawat sekarang," gumamku.

"Kau benar," sahutnya. Seketika suasana di antara kami terasa begitu canggung.

"Emh, kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang,"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Miyon,"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yixing,"

...

Zhang Yixing tersenyum lembut. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya, ia dan kesebelas rekan setimnya tak henti membungkuk—berterima kasih—setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan kru, staf maupun yang lainnya.

Ruangan mereka langsung ricuh oleh percakapan-percakapan ringan tentang kejadian di atas panggung ketika dua belas _namja _tersebut telah memasuki ruangan.

"Lay _hyung_, ada sesuatu di mejamu. Wah, jangan bilang itu dari penggemarmu. Membuat iri saja," seru _namja _tinggi yang memiliki bentuk telinga seperti telinga peri—Park Chanyeol.

"_Ne_?"

Yixing dengan segera menghampiri mejanya. Tampak sebuah buket bunga yang terdiri dari bunga _camellia _dan _baby's breath_. Sebuah kartu ucapan kecil tertera di sana. Yixing dengan segera meraihnya. Manik matanya tampak bergerak mengikuti deretan huruf yang tertera di sana. Dia lalu tersenyum.

Kesebelas _member_ lain dengan segera mengerubuninya—turut penasaran. Namun, Yixing dengan segera menyembunyikan kartu ucapan tersebut dan membuat _member _lain berusaha merebutnya dan menggodanya.

Yixing dengan segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Dia mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi. Tak dipedulikannya sahutan _member _lain. Dia hanya terfokus pada kartu ucapan di tangannya. Sekali lagi, matanya kembali membaca.

_Kau berhasil. Selamat untuk debutmu._

_Han Miyon_

—The End—


	2. Lay Side

**Periménontas**

_by Invea_

* * *

Aku menenggelamkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket hitamku. Malam masih terasa dingin sekalipun aku berada di gedung yang dipenuhi dengan pemanas ruangan ini. Malam ini adalah salah satu malam di bulan November. Malam di mana sebagian orang tentu lebih senang menghabiskannya dengan bermanja-manja di dalam kamar—benar-benar sangat berbeda denganku. Yeah, malam ini tetaplah malam yang sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam di mana aku menghabiskan waktu—nyaris sampai sangat larut—untuk sekedar berlatih—mengejar sebuah mimpi: menjadi seorang bintang.

Kabut tipis langsung menyeruak dari napasku saat aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku keluar gedung. Malam ini terasa jauh lebih dingin dari malam sebelumnya. Baru saja aku hendak memikirkan rencana untuk sisa malam ini ketika seorang _yeoja _datang menghampiriku—seperti biasa.

"Kau menungguku lagi," keluhku. Ia tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku menunggumu?" tanyanya kesal. Aku menghela napas. Perempuan di hadapanku ini, selalu saja seperti itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit," tukasku. Dia tampak menggigit bibirnya dan lantas berpikir sejenak. Mataku hanya bisa memperhatikannya—menantikan kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena menunggumu," bantahnya. Aku menghela napas—sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Selalu dan selalu seperti ini. Dia terlalu keras kepala—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menerima kekhawatiranku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?" tanyaku kemudian. Dia tampak mengangkat bahunya. Sedetik kemudian, dia merogoh saku mantel merahnya dan lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya. Manik matanya tampak menatap angka yang tertera di sana. Dia sempat mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menjawab dengan santai,"Mungkin sekitar enam sampai tujuh jam,"

Aku terenyuh. Dia bilang apa tadi? Enam sampai tujuh jam? Tolong ingatkan aku bahwa gadis di hadapanku ini masih memiliki tingkat kewarasan yang normal. Ini sudah terlalu berlebihan, dia tidak boleh terus seperti ini.

"Berhentilah menungguku seperti itu, apalagi di musim sedingin ini. Kau bisa mati terkena _hypotermia_," seruku. Dia langsung menatap lekat wajahku—terutama bagian mataku.

"Tapi, aku masih hidup sampai saat ini bukan?" sahutnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," keluhku. Ya, dia memang sangat keras kepala. Benar-benar membuatku bingung bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

"Kau juga begitu," tukasnya sedikit sengit. Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. _Well_, aku keras kepala karena aku mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku terus berusaha memintanya berhenti menungguku. _Namja _mana yang akan membiarkan seorang _yeoja _menunggunya sendirian di tengah hujan salju selama tujuh jam?

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" pintaku kemudian. Dia lalu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku mantelnya dan lantas menghulurkannya. Aku kemudian menyentuhnya. Hawa dingin langsung menyusup kulit tanganku,

"_See_? Tanganmu sampai membeku seperti ini. Kau kedinginan," seruku. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lantas membalas sedikit ketus,"Dan kau kelelahan,"

Aku menghela napas—menyerah. Kugenggam tangan kanannya dan lantas mulai melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia tampak sedikit tertatih mengikutiku.

"Kita harus membeli sarung tangan untukmu," gumamku kemudian.

...

"Kau menungguku lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal saat manik mataku menemukan sosoknya yang tengah berdiri menungguku. Dia tampak mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berbalik bertanya,"Menurutmu?"

Aku menghela napas frustasi mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum—manis seperti biasa.

"Kau menungguku," jawabku dengan helaan. Senyumnya tampak semakin mengembang.

"Dengarkan aku, Miyon. Kau harus berhenti menungguku. Bagaimana jika ada orang-orang yang tidak baik menganggumu?" sahutku—cemas. Wajahnya berubah menampilkan kerut kekesalan.

"Demi Tuhan, Zhang Yixing! Kau melihat sendiri kan sudah nyaris dua tahun aku menunggumu seperti ini, tapi tidak pernah ada hal buruk apapun terjadi padaku saat menunggumu," tukasnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Han Miyon! Berhenti bersikap keras kepala!" seruku dengan nada tinggi—tak ingin mengalah darinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau pun berhenti melakukannya!"

Aku menatap manik matanya yang sedikit bergetar—namun tetap menyiratkan ketegasan. Aku tertunduk sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeluknya lembut. Kugumamkan kata-kata singkat di telinganya,"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Dia membalas pelan bisikanku,"Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Aku kemudian melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap kedua matanya. Dia mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku tahu persis ekspresinya yang satu ini. Ekspresi di mana dia berusaha tegar menahan perasaannya.

"Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu saat menungguku, aku adalah orang yang paling merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab untuk itu," ujarku kemudian. Buliran air mata yang sempat menumpuk di matanya, satu per satu kini mulai berhamburan mengalir keluar.

"Dan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu saat berlatih, aku pun akan turut merasa sakit dan sedih," gumamnya. Aku menghela napas mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya, aku kembali memeluknya. Kutempelkan daguku di pucuk kepalanya. Tangan kananku kemudian mengusap pelan kepalanya.

...

"Lagi-lagi kau menungguku," keluhku saat melihat sosoknya yang lagi-lagi seperti biasa—berdiri mematung menungguku dengan jarak dua puluh meter dari gedung _trainee_-ku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Ini sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaan," balasnya. Kami kemudian mulai berjalan bersama, menapaki trotoar. Lalu lintas Seoul malam itu tampak lebih sepi dibandingkan dengan kemarin malam. Aku menatap langit malam Seoul yang semakin mengelam.

"Mulai besok, berhentilah menungguku," ujarku kemudian. Kulihat dia mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya—tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

"Kau tidak pernah bosan mengatakan itu padaku," serunya dengan nada sebal.

"Dan kau tidak pernah bosan selalu membantahku," timpalku kemudian. Dia lalu tertawa—lepas.

"Nah, kau pun tahu sendiri seperti apa aku. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya kau menghentikanku," sahutnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menarik salah satu lenganku. Kutatap dirinya lekat.

"_Training _akan mulai bertambah berat. Besok, aku mungkin akan pulang lebih larut dari malam ini. Aku khawatir jika kau menungguku," terangnya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya—yang tadinya menatap lekat mataku, kini beralih menatap kedua kakinya yang tampak ia mainkan.

"Han Miyon!" Aku lantas menegurnya. "Kau mendengarku?"

"Kumohon, Yixing, menyerahlah," pintanya dengan suara pelan. Ah, ini lagi. Aku lantas menaikkan dagunya dengan tangan kananku—membuatnya mau tak mau memandang wajahku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Jika aku menyerah di titik ini, tiga tahun yang telah kulalui akan sia-sia," ujarku. Dia kemudian terdengar mendengus.

"Tapi, mau sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau mengorbankan tubuhmu untuk suatu debut yang tidak jelas kapan datangnya?" serunya. Aku menghela napas sejenak.

"Saat itu akan datang, aku percaya itu. Saat ini mungkin bukanlah waktunya. Mungkin aku memang kurang siap untuk debut. Mungkin memang aku kurang bekerja keras untuk itu."

"Kurang bekerja keras kau bilang? Demi Tuhan, Zhang Yixing, lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau begitu kurus! Wajahmu yang sayu itu semakin pucat semenjak satu tahun terakhir. Belum lagi cedera-cedera yang kaubawa di beberapa kesempatan. Kau masih mengatakan dirimu kurang bekerja keras?!" Dia membentakku—untunglah ini sudah larut malam, trotoar sangat sepi, sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui pembicaraan ini. Kulihat air matanya mulai membuncah keluar membasahi pipinya. Oh tidak! Aku benci melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Aku kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badanku—membuat wajah kami saling sejajar. Kuletakkan kedua ibu jari tanganku tepat di bawah pelupuk matanya dan lantas, kuhapus air matanya yang tengah mengalir di sana.

"Di sana, masih ada orang yang bekerja keras jauh lebih lama dari diriku, namun masih belum juga debut. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan aku lebih bekerja keras daripada mereka dan lebih berhak debut dibanding mereka? Itu tidak adil bagi mereka,"

"Lantas, bagaimana pula dengan orang yang baru menjadi _trainee _beberapa bulan namun debut mendahuluimu, bukankah itu tidak adil pula untukmu?"

"Hmm, mungkin itu karena mereka memiliki kemampuan yang jauh di atasku," gumamku.

"Yixing, semua orang tahu kau sangat berbakat. Kau sangat jenius di bidang seni. Kau memiliki titi nada sempurna, kau pandai memainkan beberapa alat musik, suaramu saat menyanyi juga tidak terlalu buruk. Kau pandai _dance_, membuat lagu, menggambar, apalagi yang kurang darimu?" serunya dengan bersemangat. Aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya memujiku seperti itu.

Kuusap kepalanya dengan tangan kananku. Setelah puas mengacak-acak rambutnya, aku kemudian memasukkan tangan kananku ke dalam saku _hoodie _merah marunku. Ku tatap kembali langit Seoul yang kini telah dipenuhi gemerlipan bintang.

"Di luar sana, ada banyak orang yang jauh lebih hebat dari diriku," gumamku seraya tersenyum menatap sang rembulan. Pandanganku kemudian kembali tertuju pada jalan. "Aku mengerti kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri,"

Kudengar ia kembali mendengus meremehkan.

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Baiklah, boleh kupinjam kunci apartemenmu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Kunci apartemen?

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Sudah cepat, keluarkan saja! Aku akan langsung mengembalikannya setelah kau memperlihatkannya,"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar permintaan anehnya tersebut. Kuraba saku _hoodie_-ku. Mataku mulai membulat lebar. Perlahan kedua tanganku mulai menyusuri saku celanaku. Tidak ada. Aku lalu mengaduk-aduk isi tasku. Telingaku mulai menangkap helaan napasnya. Tangannya kemudian memamerkan sesuatu yang tengah kucari—tepat di depan mataku.

"Aku menemukan ini menggantung di pintu apartemenmu tadi pagi. _See_? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu jika kau masih seperti ini?"

Aku lalu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengaku, aku memang membutuhkan asisten untuk mengatasi penyakit lupaku," ujarku menyerah seraya mengangkat kedua tanganku. Dia kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan bukan aku menjadi asisten pribadimu?"

"Sebenarnya kau asisten yang handal. Benar-benar sangat bisa kuandalkan. Akan tetapi—"

Kupandangi wajahnya yang pada awalnya tersenyum puas mendengar pujian itu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan penasaran seraya memiringkan kepalanya kala aku menjeda perkataanku.

"Tapi?"

"Jika itu berarti kau akan menungguku sepanjang malam, aku sangat keberatan," tolakku—tegas. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Yixing, _please_! Kau tahu sendiri bukan alasan di balik semua yang aku lakukan itu?"

"Aku sangat mengerti itu. Karena alasan yang sama itulah, aku menghentikanmu,"

Kami lalu terdiam. Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin malam yang membuat dedaunan sedikit bergemerisik.

"Aku mengerti kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, di sana aku menemukan orang-orang yang menjagaku. Mereka memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi," ujarku memecah keheningan. Dia kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi, kau merasa nyaman bersama mereka dibandingkan denganku yang sudah tujuh tahun mengenalmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Dengar, Miyon, jika aku menuruti egoku, tentu aku tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi aku memilih untuk mengikuti perasaanku. Selama kau ada di sini, kau akan selalu mengkhawatirkanku dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan waktumu sedari pukul tiga sore untuk menungguku dengan berdiri dua puluh meter dari gedung _trainee_-ku. Dan itu jelas membuatku sangat khawatir akan dirimu. Karenanya aku mohon, hentikan melukai dirimu seperti ini,"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau yang melukai dirimu, bukan aku," tukasnya tajam.

"Miyon, aku tahu persis kau selalu menempelkan plester koyo di kakimu. Berdiri menanti selama enam atau tujuh jam bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah,"

Kulihat dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya—tanda saat dia tidak mau mengakui sesuatu yang dilakukannya.

"Itu, tidak, aku—"

"Pulanglah ke Changsa!" potongku pelan. Dia terlihat tersentak mendengarnya.

"Apa tadi katamu?"

"Kumohon, pulanglah ke Changsa," pintaku lagi. Kudengar helaan napas dari mulutnya. Aku tertunduk sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanku,"Jika tidak, kita hanya akan saling menyakiti satu sama lain,"

"Yixing,"

Kedua bola mata kami saling bertatapan. Dia tampak memandang manik mataku lekat.

"Miyon, _please_, oke?"

Dia menghela napas—lagi.

"Satu tahun,"

"_Ne_?"

"Jika dalam satu tahun tidak ada kejelasan kapan kau akan debut, aku akan kembali lagi menunggumu di tempat biasa. _Araseo_?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Kau mau aku pulang atau tidak?" serunya dengan nada geram. Aku menghela napas—menyerah dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Baiklah, satu tahun. _Dalam waktu satu tahun aku harus bisa debut._ Camkan itu dalam-dalam, Zhang Yixing!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kapan kau akan pulang?"

Dia terdiam sejenak.

"Menurutmu sebaiknya kapan?"

Dia berbalik tanya. _Secepatnya _pikirku.

"Besok. Paling lambat besok sore," jawabku kemudian. Dia lalu menarik keras telingaku dengan tangannya.

"_Aigo, _kau benar-benar mengharapkan aku pergi, _huh_?" serunya.

"Aaa, _appo_! _Appo_! _Appo_!" Aku meringis kesakitan. Dia kemudian melepaskan jewerannya dan lantas memandangku dengan tatapan kesal. Kedua tanganku dengan refleks kemudian mengusap-usap telingaku yang baru saja dijewernya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang besok sore. Jangan merindukanku, oke?" serunya seraya berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku yang terbengong sesaat kemudian segera mempercepat langkah kakiku dan kembali menyamakan langkah di sampingnya.

"Kenapa jangan?" tanyaku kemudian. Kulihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah. _Apa dia demam?_

"_Pabo_!" umpatnya pelan. Aku menatapnya heran.

"_Wae_?_ Wae_?_ Wae_?"

"Zhang Yixing, _pabo_!"

"_Wae_? _Wae_? _Wae_?"

...

Aku menatap pergelangan tangan kiriku di mana sebuah jam hitam terpasang manis di sana. Tak kupedulikan gerutuan orang-orang yang sempat tak sengaja kutabrak. Aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk mempedulikan semua itu. Sungguh, baru kali ini rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mengeluhkan sifat pelupaku.

Manik mataku bergerak dengan cepat setibanya aku di bandara. Aku mencari sosoknya yang tanpa terasa telah tiga tahun setia menantiku sepanjang hari sampai aku keluar dari gedung tempatku menjalani _training_. Ini salahku yang lupa bahwa dia akan pulang sore ini. Ini salahku yang lupa _password _ponselku saat aku hendak menghubunginya. Ini semua salah penyakit lupaku.

Mataku berbinar saat melihat sosoknya yang masih ada di sana—berjalan seraya menarik kopernya.

"Han Miyon!"

Dia langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar panggilanku. Aku lantas semakin menambah kecepatan lariku untuk menghampirinya. Tepat di hadapannya, aku sempat terbungkuk sejenak seraya mengatur napasku yang masih terengah-engah.

"Yixing, bagaimana bisa kau—? Ya Tuhan, bukannya kau seharusnya masih berlatih?" tanyanya dengan sangat heran. Aku hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Aku membolos," jawabku. Dia tampak ternganga mendengarnya.

"Kau apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku bolos latihan,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan pulang hari ini. Masa aku tidak mengantarmu," ujarku seraya terkekeh pelan. Kulihat dia langsung tertunduk mendengarnya.

"_Gomawo_," gumamnya pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, nanti kalau kau sudah tiba di Changsa, aku titip salam untuk ayah-ibu dan kakek-nenekku, ya. Dan bisakah sesekali kau mengunjungi kakek-nenekku di sana? Kurasa dibandingkan aku, mereka lebih membutuhkan asisten handal sepertimu," pesanku. Dia mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tentu, jika perlu, setiap hari aku akan mengirimi foto mereka. Aku akan langsung menghubungimu jika aku sudah tiba di sana," ujarnya.

Mendengar perkataannya itu, aku kemudian menggaruk bagian kepalaku seraya tertawa kecil. Sebuah tindakan yang mungkin membuatnya langsung bertanya-tanya.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya.

"Mengenai ponsel, aku lupa _password_-nya. Karenanya, aku bergegas kemari saat aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena aku lupa _password_ ponselku,"

"Jadi, alasan sebenarnya kau membolos karena ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Bukan karena aku akan pulang?" keluhnya. Aku kembali tertawa mendengar keluhannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjam ponsel temanmu saja kalau seperti itu?" lanjutnya. Aku tersontak mendengarnya. _Well_, kalau aku boleh jujur, aku terlalu panik sampai-sampai melupakan ide sederhana seperti itu.

"Ah, benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan ya tadi?" timpalku. Dia langsung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan detik berikutnya, dia langsung menjewer telinga kananku.

"Ahaha, _appo_! _Mianhe_, Miyon. Aku hanya bercanda. Dari awal aku memang berniat mengantarmu kok," seruku kemudian. Dia kemudian melepaskan jewerannya. Kuusap lembut pucuk kepalanya.

Tak lama, terdengar pengumuman keberangkatan menuju Changsa tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi. Dia langsung menolehku pelan.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menunggu di pesawat sekarang," gumamnya.

"Kau benar," sahutku. Seketika suasana di antara kami terasa menjadi begitu canggung.

"Emh, kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang,"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Miyon,"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yixing,"

...

Aku tersenyum lembut. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan, aku dan kesebelas rekan setimku tak henti-hentinya membungkuk—berterima kasih—setiap kali kami berpapasan dengan orang-orang—entah itu kru, staf, maupun yang lainnya.

Ini adalah hari yang selama ini kami tunggu-tunggu bersama. Menegangkan, mendebarkan, namun di sisi lain, ini adalah suatu permulaan, awal di mana kami akan bekerja keras jauh lebih dari yang kami lakukan selama ini. Berat, namun, kami yakin kami akan bisa melewatinya karena kami tidak sendiri.

Ruangan kami dengan segera menjadi ricuh oleh percakapan-percakapan ringan tentang kejadian di atas panggung barusan. Bagaimana kami yang begitu konyolnya melakukan kesalahan saat memberi salam. Bagaimana kami begitu kaku di atas panggung sana. Serta bagaimana keringat dingin tak henti-hentinya membasahi tubuh kami—bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Lay _hyung_, ada sesuatu di atas mejamu," seru _namja _tinggi yang memiliki bentuk telinga seperti telinga peri—Park Chanyeol. "Wah, jangan bilang itu dari penggemarmu. Membuat iri saja," lanjutnya menggoda. _Member _lain sontak tertawa melihat bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol mengekspresikan perkataannya dengan terlalu berlebihan—dia bersikap tampak seolah-olah baru ditolak orang yang dia cintai.

"_Ne_?"

Aku kemudian berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikan tingkah lakunya—walau kuakui, aku pun ikut tertawa melihatnya, namun, aku tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing dan lantas segera menghampiri mejaku. Tampak sebuah buket bunga yang terdiri dari rangkaian bunga _camellia _dihiasi _baby's breath_. Sebuah kartu ucapan kecil tertera di sana. Dengan segera aku kemudian meraihnya. Manik mataku bergerak mengikuti deretan huruf yang tertera di sana. Bibirku langsung mengukir senyuman setelah membacanya.

Kesebelas _member _lain dengan segera mengerubuniku—mereka tampak sangat penasaran, terutama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Namun, aku dengan segera menyembunyikan kartu ucapan tersebut. Hal ini tentu membuat _member _lain berusaha merebutnya dari tanganku seraya menggodaku. Sontak tingkah laku _member-member _itu membuatku dengan segera mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan ruangan. Dengan kecepatan sekilat yang aku bisa, aku bergegas menghampiri kamar mandi dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tak lagi kupedulikan sahutan para _member_. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin memaknai deretan huruf yang tertera dengan rapi di kartu ucapan itu. Sekali lagi, mataku kembali menyusuri tulisan tangan tersebut.

_Kau berhasil. Selamat untuk debutmu._

_Han Miyon_

—The End—


End file.
